Alfonzo
'Info' Alfonzo is a D-block soldier in the Over Soul Corps and becomes, to his reluctance , Pooya's best friend. Personality Alfonzo referred to by his peers as Alfie, is one of the three main protagonist in the Paper Angels series.(The other two being [[Gasperzinho|''Gasperzinho]] and [[Pooya|Pooya]])'' Alfonzo is referred to in the Oversoul Corp by B and C blockers as "The Legendary Alfonzo",primarily for his ingenius selfish skill at avoiding skydiving and thinking of his own well being above his teamates.Upon hearing this in the early days Pooya looks to Alfie with admiration believing the title to have been placed upon Alfonzo for his genius strategic skill. He appears to the physically weakest of the group due to his size and baby features however, his intelligence and strategic genius makes him a invaluable asset. he's resourcefulness has helped Pooya get out off impossible sitiutions. Background Alfonzo came from a poor family with little to nothing, His older brother was very successful in the Aerial Corps, giving his family a lot of money. Unfortunately his parents used that money to gamble and soon their debts put the whole family in danger. And once the brother died, Alfie was next in line to join Oversoul. Alfie runs away. Alfie uses clever cons to pickpocket people. He then joins up with fellow street kids, the brothers Dj and Pato. Their team up brought them more success but also the attention of Jacques, leader of the Black Mamba gang. The fear of Jacques convinces DJ and Pato to join Oversoul. Alfie reluctantly joins them. At first the three boys agree to stay under the radar in the military until their tour is over and they can escape to the city. Dj however is lured by the riches promised to the higher ranks in the military.Believing Alfie to possess the skills of his brother he convinces Pato to be initiated into the Corps.Despite Alfonzo's protests he agrees to joining them believing their chances are higher with him there than not. During the Soul Force Cannon Drive initiation, Alfie , DJ and Pato all take the test.During the aerial technique DJ deviates from the plan layed out by Alfie , compromising their chances of activating their Soulforce and causing a malfunction in their gear..Alie desparately tries to devise a plan to save his comrades free falling unconsciously to their doom.Unfortunately he faints before being able to rescue his friends. Upon waking up Alfie discovers he was rescued by one of the most famous Monitor's Poncianinho Impressed by Alfie's ability to formulate an aerial strategy under pressure Poncianinho recruits Alfie as his personal aid. He would then be put on a team in charge of a clumsy trouble maker known as Pooya, and to train the personal aid to Allistar Fury ,Gazperzinho. Unfortunately the trauma of losing DJ and Pato has left Alfie jaded. Along with that Alfie has a severe fear of heights causing him panic attacks which makes him useless in the Aerial Corps. Add to that the inability to pull out his Soul Force again makes him nearly usless. The Oversoul Gift After the Terrorist event,recorded as "Dead Ends Day" that led to an entire squadron being defeated.Alfonzo slowly discovers he has a larger resevoir of SoulForce than before. Alfonzo activates his Soulforce allowing him to multiply his Doppelganger. In the battle against "'''Happy Days", '''Alfie is the first of the team who learns how to summon one of the JIjimuge,(an etheric construct named GIgante) in an attempt to protect his team mates.